


Bella and Jacob, But More than That

by johnjunglebook



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnjunglebook/pseuds/johnjunglebook
Summary: Bella and Jacob, but more comfortable with each other. Too comfortable.Splashes of early Edward and Bella too, maybe.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Bella Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Bella and Jacob, But More than That

I'm liking this more than I admit.

It's not to say that I'm using Jacob as a distraction--although it did start that way--but I find myself going to Jacob an unhealthy number of times, regardless if we didn't have a motorcycle to work on. I say "unfortunately" because I'm not sure whether or not I really need any more complication in my life, whatever complication that even is. But being around Jacob and his warmth, God that warmth, cures me; it's almost like all those thoughts and impulsions that used to cloud me just go away, his warmth and sun evaporating the winter Edward had left me. In desperation an adrenaline rush was the only way I could see Edward in my mind, and I knew the motorcycle would grant that. Yet, I now get more satisfaction from brushing my arm against Jacob's whenever he'd ask me to hand him a tool. Like I've completely forgotten the real goal I had in mind with this damned motorcycle.

And here I am again idling in my truck and outside his house, finding myself engaging in rituals I never would have participated in before. Instead of getting out the car like a normal person, I first stare at my reflection in the truck mirror, analyzing any imperfections I might be able to fix before I go out to see him. I brush out my hair a little, put on some chapstick, check my breath. And I do all this subconsciously while a reel of his face and perfect body plays out in my mind. That damned body that no normal fifteen year old should even have.

I've been here multiple times before, but each time feels different and more anxiety-inducing than the last. It feels like I have more stakes to lose even though we do the same exact thing every time.

Nothing.

Jacob pulls the door open, already anticipating me, and flashes me with his pearly smile. 

"Bells!"

He runs out to me like he usually does, and I fumble out my door like I usually do.

"Hey Jake." I mutter under my breath as I struggle to meet my gaze with his. Edward was the only guy who made me feel even a portion of what I feel now, but he's the last guy on my mind.

The first being the one right in front of me.

"So, you wanna work on the motorcycle today?" He grins. As if we'd do anything else. He's sly and playful, and also fifteen. I can't help but give a smile back.

"What else would we do?" He laughs and looks down at the ground before looking back up at me. Then he motions me inside and I follow, tracing my gaze on the dirt path where he walks.

What's this sudden feeling of impending doom?

\------

"Hey, Bells, you there?" Jacob asks concerned as he snaps me back into reality. He'd been going on for way too long about this part of the motorcycle I know nothing about, so naturally I zoned out and placed my focus onto other pressing matters. Like the way his eyes stay so locked onto mine when explaining things, or how he guides my hands onto each part like a shield. He interacts with me in so many ways that should keep me engaged in reality, yet all I can think about are hypotheticals and if he'd take my hand the way he so confidently did at the movies last year. 

"Yeah I'm here, I'm just a little distracted." 

"Too busy thinking about me?" He jokes, laughing in that familiar and comforting tone of his. I can't help but be drawn to him when his whole existence is like a warm cup of milk and honey--the perfect remedy to any ailment. I guess stopping in my tracks for a little too long may have given him some what of a hint because before I can retort, he's brought himself closer to me with a more curious and attentive look.

"Am I right?" His gaze is penetrating now, almost as if he's looking right into me, reading my thoughts. The pool of brown melting. Flustered, I can't say anything back. My lack of melanin doesn't help to hide the blush beginning to form on my face either.

"Don't be silly," I excuse pathetically, "I was clearly pondering about that throttle." Damnit. If only I actually had paid attention then I wouldn't give myself away so easily. 

Seeing that this was clearly a cover up, Jacob gets a little more closer than what I prepared myself for. He places a warm hand on mine and presses me.

"You know you can say anything that's on your mind, right?" He smiles again, but a smile of comfort rather than playfulness. The thing about Jacob is that he always knows how to make me feel safe. 

"Yeah of course, I guess there's just a lot on my mind." I play with a loose thread on my jeans. He still has his eyes locked on me, even though mine are hard at work avoiding his.

"Like what?" He asks gently. It doesn't take long for him to reach a conclusion though after a drawn out pause. "Edward?" 

Defensively, I shake my head. "God no," I smile reassuringly. It'd be criminal if I breathed that name out in his proximity. "I'm a little confused, I guess." 

He's more curious now. But asks cautiously so as not to seem eager.

"Is it about a boy?"

"Emphasis on boy." I reply. "A really warm one."

"Do you spend time with him?"

I look up at him and direct his eyes to follow mine. I guide them to the motorcycle. He's knows exactly now.

Still, he shows signs of seriousness. He doesn't see me as his toy, unlike certain cold-bodies.

"Why are you confused?" He asks, genuinely not knowing the answer. I draw the courage to answer and nothing but an exasperated breath is produced. He grips my hand a little tighter.

"Is it because you're still in love..." He trails off, his eyes following too. I'd be lying if I said no, but it'd also be wrong if I didn't clear things up now.

"I'm scared that when the bike's all done, we'll be too." I admit defeatedly. I didn't want to say "we", but I knew that he knew this was more than just fixing a motorcycle now.

The air's become more somber than what I'd like, so he brings a gentle finger to my cheek and aligns my face with his, keeping a gentlemanly distance.

"We don't ever have to finish the bike." A grin creeps again, slowly stretching towards the horizon of his face. Radiating and filling me with serenity, I say confidently,

"Okay, Jake." 

And just like that, the air is clear again and all I see is the warm sun staring back at me.

Everything's been evaporated.


End file.
